Listener surveys relating to the content of radio broadcasts have been used in the past. Such surveys often allow the listener to write in or call in their favorite song while or soon after it is played on the radio. Operators of radio stations and record producers are eager to know the opinions of listeners about specific songs. Radio surveys give an early indication about whether or not a song will sell well or not. Similar surveys have also been used to poll listeners about news stories and sports events.
Such surveys are often conducted over a period of time, and as such, tabulating data from such surveys also takes time. Furthermore, the tabulated results of such surveys, if presented to the listeners, are often given in brief announcements or highlights of the total results. This may be due to the fact that orally conveying the complete results such that they can be comprehended by the casual radio listener may be difficult, especially when such results are broadcast hours or days after the survey was originally taken.